Prends moi dans tes bras
by Eyael
Summary: Quand vous êtes au plus mal, à part les amis qui est là pour vous redonner la joie de vivre? Vous aider à oublier vos douleurs personnelles? Cadeau pour Maelyna


**Prends moi dans tes bras chapitre 1**

Quelle n'avait pas été la stupeur de Francis en recevant une lettre, qui plus est venant de Roderich. Tous deux n'avaient jamais été réellement proches, que diable pouvait il le pousser à rétablir le contact avec lui ?

La stupeur que le pays latine s'amplifia en parcourant les lignes tracées à l'encre et l'inquiétude s'ajouta à la stupeur. Il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas pour lui même que cette missive lui avait été portée mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de tellement candide, adorable et gentil mais également terriblement sensible.

Certain diraient de Féliciano Vargas l'un des descendants de Rome que personne n'avait besoin d'un abruti pareil dans ce monde. Incapable de se battre, gauche débile, pleurnichard et des qualificatifs tout aussi peu flatteurs. Ils se trompaient sur son compte, tout le monde n'avait pas l' âme de conquérants ou de combattants d'exception.

Et avait il vraiment que des défauts ?

Pour rappel d'où venait l'incontournable Divine comédie ? Qui avait fait considérablement avancer la médecine, pris de l'avance sur les créations mécanique et peint la Joconde ?

Trouvait on facilement plus belle et mystérieuse ville que Venise ?

Avant même d'avoir fini la missive Francis s'était rué hors de la salle sans laisser de message. Que ses supérieurs aillent au diable pour une fois ! il y avait bien plus urgent en ce moment….

* * *

-Où est il ? Comment va il ?

-Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude mais vous dispense elle vraiment des bonnes manières ? je croyais que les français respectaient parfaitement l'étiquette. Elisaveta avait du faire un gros effort pour ne pas être plus cinglante devant cet idiot fini. Comment pouvait il oser se montrer aussi discourtois ?

-Mal, comment pourrait il aller autrement, répondit Roderich en enlevant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. Depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette nouvelle la blesse à ce point.

-C'est à dire, pourriez vous être plus précis ? Tout en parlant Francis s'affaira autour du plateau servant le chocolat viennois et disposant la tarte aux pommes fait maison qu'il avait apporté dans des assiettes de porcelaine.

-Ca va faire trois jours qu'il ne touche pratiquement pas à ses repas, soupira tristement la hongroise. Je ne l'ai jamais vu bouder de la sorte son assiette, il doit à peine avaler deux ou trois bouchées quatre tout au plus. Et malgré tout, il continue à faire le ménage avec plus de zèle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Noyer son chagrin dans l'anorexie et le travail était une tentative d'échappatoire comme tant d'autres. Comme boire jusqu'à plus soif, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et dans un mutisme profond. Certaines douleurs pouvaient provoquer de telles réactions… Le pire c'est qu'elles étaient parfois nécessaires pour qu'on avance dans la vie. Valait il vraiment le coup de rester vivant à cause des souffrances si souvent endurées ?

-J'ai tenté de lui apprendre à faire des gammes et quelques accords au piano vu qu'il aime tant m'écouter. Ca n'a strictement rien donné, aucune réaction positive, la honte dominait dans sa voix. Comment pouvait il être impuissant à ce point devant ce qui arrivait à son petit protégé ? malgré toute sa sévérité et son intransigeance, jamais il n'aurait souhaité le voir dans un état pareil. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était devenu son tuteur ! Ce gamin avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'éduquerait, qui l'aiderait à trouver sa place bon sang.

-Il ne parle plus, n'a plus aucun entrain, j'ai eu beau tenter de venir le voir, le résultat est systématiquement le même.

-C'est à dire ? Des crises de larmes, une envie de rester seul sans voir personne ? suggéra le français à brûle pourpoint.

Un hochement de tête du maître de maison fût sa seule réponse et elle lui suffisait. La situation se révélait vraiment plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ne pas manger ni parler, faire un excès de travail, crises de larmes… C'était le début d'une belle dépression nerveuse ! Pas étonnant qu'il se trouve ici aussi loin qu'il se souvienne le petit brun l'avait toujours adoré et était la plupart du temps collé à lui.

Si il restait dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs douloureux la situation ne ferait qu'empirer très rapidement. Il fallait agir et vite, autant leur en faire part sur le champ.

-C'est tout à votre honneur d'avoir voulu faire quelque chose pour lui. C'est bien la preuve de votre attachement.

-Oseriez vous imaginer que je suis aussi insouciant que les deux demeurés qui vous servent d'amis, s'indigna Roderich en reposant avec un peu plus de brusquerie sa tasse.

Francis dût faire appel à toute sa patience et ses souvenirs liés à son adorable petit voisin d'outre manche pour ne pas l'envoyer sur les roses. Il voulait uniquement souligner l'altruisme dont tous deux faisaient preuve et voilà le résultat !

-J'imagine que comme vous êtes aussi doué avec les enfants vous détenez la solution miracle, railla Elisaveta. Elle aurait bien voulu voir comment il serait capable de sortir d'un désarroi aussi profond ce petit bout de chou.

-Si il reste avec vous, les souvenirs liés au Saint Empire Romain continueront de le hanter de manière quasi harcelante. Ca risquerait de le briser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'il a réellement besoin de quelqu'un en qui il a confiance et dont il adore la compagnie.

-Autrement dit, vous ? C'est peut être une expérience à tenter mais qu'est ce qui donne la preuve qu'en votre compagnie il retrouvera un sentiment de sécurité et d'apaisement ?

L'autrichien n'avait pas pour habitude de critiquer, mais Francis s'avançait un peu trop vite. Quand on est dans un tel état moral, trouver le remède adéquat équivaut à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-Bon nombre de choses, ma cuisine entre autres. Ou alors mes goûts pour la littérature et le théâtre. Avec un peu de chance, les facéties d'Harpagon avec son argent lui amèneraient un petit sourire.  
Donnez moi trois semaines, seulement trois semaines en ma compagnie et je suis convaincu que les choses s'amélioreront. Ensuite ce sera à vous de rester proches de lui, de lui faire comprendre que la vie continue et que vous tenez à lui.

Faîtes moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

-Soit, trois semaines, pas un jour de plus, concéda Roderich. Au point où ils en étaient, on pouvait tenter toute solution si inconcevable soit elle.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte des coups doux mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. L'enfant ne voulait voir personne, absolument personne.

Depuis que Saint empire Romain, son grand amour le seul qu'il ait jamais eu était mort plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout ce qui restait de lui, c'était un autre dessin maladroitement executé représentant un porche où figurait un chat brun devant la porte.

Les souvenirs aussi, leurs promenades, le baiser plein de passion qu'ils avaient échangé. Et il ne restait plus rien de lui. Saint Empire Romain était MORT ! Mort comme son Papy Rome qui lui avait enseigné tant de choses, veillé si fort sur lui. Il s'était retrouvé de son grand frère. Tous ces tourments s'arrêteraient ils un jour ?

Resserrant son étreinte autour de l'oreiller, Feliciano ignora délibérément les coups répétés.

Pourquoi insistaient ils et se montraient aussi méchants et égoïstes ?

-Est ce vraiment la manière habituelle de dire bonjour à une vieille connaissance ?

Cette voix, il la connaissait se pouvait il qu'il délire plus qu'il ne le croie ? Ca ne devait être qu'un rêve, oui oui un rêve idiot pour le torturer encore plus. Mieux valait fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à rien.  
Un bruit de grincement, le lit bougea. Quelqu'un s'était laissé tomber sur le lit.

-Ca ne va vraiment pas fort hein ? Ne t'en fais plus, ne te tourmente plus, je suis là, chuchota le blond.

D'un geste très doux, il posa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant pour l'inciter à regarder dans sa direction, obtenir une réaction si infime soit elle.

Ce geste doux et répété, ça ne semblait pas du tout être un rêve. Lentement, prudemment Féliciano tourna la tête et ouvrit ses yeux. Il les referma aussitôt ne croyant pas du tout à ce qu'il voyait.

Il devait encore rêver après avoir au moins ouvert et fermé ses yeux une bonne douzaine de fois et s'être pincé, il dût admettre que ce n'était pas du tout un rêve.

-G grand frère France…

Et il éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

Francis se senti tomber dans un désarroi profond lui aussi il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer de la sorte.

-Chhht ca va aller, ça va aller. Je suis là, tu peux continuer à pleurer si tu veux, chuchota il en serrant cette si fragile créature dans ses bras.  
-Pourquoi, pourquoi tu es là ? Indécis, la petite Italie essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main sans prêter attention à Elisaveta ou Roderich qui les observait du coin de l'œil.

-J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas bien alors ton grand frère vient à ta rescousse, répondit Francis en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

-M merci, mais…. Mais je ne veux voir personne moi. Je veux seulement retrouver Papy Rome et Saint empire Romain ils me manquent tellement trop.

Aïe aïe aïe des envies de suicides à présent. On allait décidément de mal en pis.  
-Oh non ne dis pas ne dis surtout pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas priver tes grands frères de ta présence, je serais beaucoup trop triste si ça arrivait. Et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

-Pourquoi veux tu nous quitter ? je sais qu'ils te manquent mais je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, soupira Roderich.

Tu es si gentil, si serviable… Je ne veux pas que tu nous quittes.

Les joues sillonnées de larmes et les yeux bouffis par le chagrin Féliciano avait du mal à croire ce qu'ils disaient. Mais avaient ils vraiment raison ?

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas venir un peu avec moi, il sont d'accord tu sais, ajouta Francis à l'attention des spectateurs.

On va refaire plein de choses ensemble, comme avant. Peut être pourras tu me montrer ce que tu as appris. Tu me remontreras comment on cuisine les pastas, j'ai toujours été incapable de les réussir comme toi et moi je ferais les desserts que tu aimes. On ira voir les écuyers travailler au Cadre noir, voir les nouveaux châteaux de la Loire. Rien que tous les deux, je t'aime petit frère, ajouta Francis.

-On fera tout ça ? pour de vrai ?

-Mais oui pour de vrai , assura Francis en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Tu ne vas me prendre pour un menteur maintenant ? Il fit mine de bouder ce qui eût pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel à l'autrichien et faire sourire Elisaveta.

-G grand frère France tu es… Tu es si gentil ! et Féliciano se raccroché plus fortement à lui enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son frère en sanglotant doucement mais moins violemment qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine .

-Je vais t'aider à préparer tes effets mon petit Italie chan. Promets moi de bien t'amuser et de revenir avec ton si beau sourire. Je penserais à toi tous les jours.

-Tout se passera bien, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et quand tu reviendras, je te jouerais des morceaux de violon et de piano, ceux que tu préfères, souligna Roderich.

Une heure plus tard, il était temps de partir.

Il allait y avoir beaucoup de pain sur la planche mais Francis Bonnefoy avait connu d'autres difficultés semblant insurmontables.

Dans trois semaines tout serait différent, il en aurait mis sa main au feu.

A suivre


End file.
